


My Good Fellow

by etux



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And then some more fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Same-Sex Marriage, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etux/pseuds/etux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>”Would you marry me if I asked, Stevie?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or in which Steve and Bucky get married three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Good Fellow

1.

 

”Would you marry me if I asked, Stevie?”

Steve turns his head so he can see Bucky. They are both laying on their crummy, shared bed, their fingers entwined between them. In the privacy of their apartment is the only time they can be like this, like any other two people in love.

”I can't marry you Buck”, Steve says, eyeing the boy next to him. There's something weird in the way Bucky watches him back, but Steve can't figure out what it is.

”Yeah, I know”, Bucky says with a hint of impatience in his tone. ”But if you could. Would you?”

Steve lets himself dream for a while. About a world where he could hold Bucky's hand on the street, and kiss him on the decks before he goes to work. Where they could live their lives together, not worrying about keeping a front and going to pointless double dates.

”Of course I would”, he says and reaches forward to kiss the smile that spreads on Bucky's face.

”Yeah?” Bucky muses into the gentle kiss before pulling slightly away. ”Well, did you know that before State and Church and whatnot got involved with marriage, people got married by saying 'I marry you' to each other? Just like that, and boom, they were one in the eyes of God.”

Steve can't help but roll his eyes at that. ”You're full of shit, Buck. And you know that.”

”Hey!” Bucky laughs and pokes Steve's stomach with his finger. ”I'm not pulling your leg, not this time. And besides, even if I was, what would it matter? That's what marriage is supposed to be about, right? Making it official under the stern gaze of the old pal upstairs?”

Steve laughs and punches Bucky's shoulder lightly, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles too. But after their laughter dies and turns into a comfortable silence, Steve reaches to kiss Bucky again and whispers against his lips: ”I marry you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

”I marry you, Steven Grant Rogers”, Bucky whispers back, leaning their foreheads together. They smile at each other, just breathing the same air. And even though no one but them will know they are married, it's enough.

It really is.

 

2.

 

”Did you know that captains used to marry the folks on their boats?” asks Gabe suddenly, but not exactly unexpectedly. Sharing seemingly random information about near everything and anything is a habit of Gabe's that all the Commandos have come familiar with.

”Actually yeah”, Dum Dum says, taking the bottle of whiskey they've managed to get their hands on from Morita. They are all sitting on a deck of a ship that's taking them from Britain to back to mainland Europe to fight yet another HYDRA base. There's alcohol and laughing and funny stories.

And, apparently, facts about marriage.

Bucky and Steve share a quick look that goes unnoticed by the others. Then, in the next moment, they are both already standing up.

”Who's the captain of this ship?” asks Steve.

” _Where's_ the captain of this ship?” asks Bucky.

The Commandos look baffled.

After a long, _weird_ silence it's Gabe who speaks up.

”You know those marriages aren't legal anywhere but international waters, right?” he asks, watching Steve and Bucky carefully. ”No one recognizes them on land.”

Steve nods and Bucky just shrugs. ”International waters are better than nothing”, he says. ”And that's what we got now.”

The Commandos share a look, and Dum Dum raises and eyebrow before asking, ”You two are married? How the hell didn't that come up before?”

And it's a good question, it really is. They haven't exactly shouted their relationship from the rooftops, but they haven't been hiding either. Or at least not from the Commandos.

They had all been POWs with Bucky, after all, and there's not much a guy will keep a secret if his trying to find some comfort in what he thinks will be his last days. Everybody in those cells had been changing stories about their sweethearts back home, and since there hadn't been much hope about getting back to them, Bucky had talked about Steve too. And when a guy named Steve just happened to barge in, asking after James Barnes, there wasn't much to piece together.

”Well, it's not like it's official or anything”, Bucky shrugs again, when Steve can't find an answer. ”Or legal.”

That seems to be an acceptable explanation in the eyes of the Commandos, and Monty points Steve and Bucky where they can find the captain. The two of them leave the others to sit and pass the bottle, and hurry to the direction Monty showed.

They are going to asks if the captain is willing to marry Captain America.

 

3.

 

The moment Steve has been waiting for a while now happens one morning at the breakfast table.

The Avengers are all seated around the kitchen table of Clint's floor – they take turns on hosting what Tony likes to call 'Domestic Avengers Moments' – when Bucky zones out. It happens occasionally, because even though he has gotten all of his personality and most of his memories back, there is still some things missing. At first, zoning out meant new memories from Bucky's time under HYDRA's control, and painfull flashbacks and panic attacks followed. Since then it has gotten a lot better, and nowadays zoning out usually just means a new funny pre-serum Steve -story to share. By now all of the Avengers are used to these moments of zoning out, and just politelly ignore Bucky's sudden silence, and continue their conversation normally.

But today there's no snort to tell them Bucky has remembered something funny, nor even a panic attack. Instead, after Bucky has clearly come back from whatever memory had hit him, there's only confusion on his face.

”I...” Bucky mutters after a while, and curious eyes snap on him. ”We got... married? On a boat?”

Everybody, including Bucky, turns to look at Steve, who just smiles. He and Bucky have been _together_ together again for a while now, and all of their teammates know about them. But this... the fact that they had been kind-of-married, nobody but Steve had known that. He had wanted to wait for Bucky to remember it himself.

”Yeah”, Steve nods at Bucky. ”Our second time to get married, actually.”

”I... remember”, Bucky nods slowly, ignoring Tony's chin pretty much hitting the floor and Clint covering his mouth with his hand. ”The first time... I asked, right? And the boat thing was-”

”-more of a mutual agreement, yeah”, Steve completes Bucky's sentence. ”So, all in all I guess it's my turn.”

And before anyone can say anything, Steve has dropped on his knees before Bucky. In his hand is an open box with two simple gold bands inside. The very same box he has carried with him since the moment Bucky got back his first memory of them kissing.

”Steve-”, Bucky breaths but can't get anything else out of his mouth. The Avengers are more quiet than they have possibly ever been.

”It's legal now”, Steve says with a smile. ”Care to make it official after eighty years of waiting?”

”That wasn't a proper proposal, you know”, Bucky says when he actually manages to form words again. ”I at least asked you all nicely.”

”I thought we were past asking nicely”, Steve smirks when Bucky reaches to take his ring – the one that has clearly been made a left hand made of metal in mind. ”I _will_ marry you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

”And _I_ will marry you, Steven Grant Rogers”, Bucky says, and then they are kissing. Tony and Clint cheer, Natasha and Sam exchange a high five, Bruce smiles, and Thor toasts with his coffee mug. No one has the heart to tell either of the super soldiers that they propably don't have official social security numbers and therefore can't officially get married.

But then again, it's not like Tony can't pull some strings and get them ones. So maybe they do have a wedding coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, they technically got married only once or twice _in_ this fic, depending on how you count it. But lets not be too picky on the technicalities, yeah?
> 
> The title is from Louis Armstrong's song, [A Fine Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60-6j5_fVnY). I was listening to it for unknown reasons while writing this.
> 
> You can talk to me or leave me a writing prompt [on tumblr](http://stevengrant.tumblr.com).


End file.
